legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbment
The are the general mechanical devices powered by the mysterious "Orbal" energy in the Trails Universe. A major breakthrough from the Orbal Revolution, these fundamental devices revolutionize the industrial impact of citizens' lives, to be used for lighting, heating, communications, weaponry, transportation and other multiple uses. The small devices that permit the use of Arts are called Tactical Orbments, allowing those in battle to cast magic called Orbal Arts. Properties *'Sepith' - Small fragments of Septium found everywhere even in monsters. They are exchangable for money or Quartz synthesis materials. *'Quartz' - Synthesized circuitry sepith as pcustomizable components for the orbments. They are inserted into slots among all various combinations to support its user. **'Master Quartz' - A new type of rare quartz introduced in Ao no Kiseki, they are the main circuit chips in orbments that eolve through through battle experience. *'Lines' - A line is a set of Quartz slots going out from the middle slot in any direction. Whatever Quartz is in the central slot counts to the values of all lines. (See tab above) *'Slots' - Spaces in the Orbment where you can set Quartzes. At the beginning of the game most of these are closed, and you must have enough Sepith to unlock those slots. Depending on the character, some slots require a Quartz of a certain element to be inserted. For example, Kloe has two slots in which you can only insert water Quartz. These are indicated by the color of the slot's outline.(See tab above) Description Each party character has an Orbment, a pocket device with a number of slots connected together via lines. In each of these slots; you can insert processed septium crystals called Quartz, which can be bought from orbal factories, synthesized from the smaller fragments called Sepith. Shown on the image's right side, each character has a different arrangement of slots and 'lines'. Each Quartz has a different point value of the seven elements, and the values are added up for each line, allowing that character to use Orbal Arts . While the different combination of any Quartz can provide different Arts, they also physically enhance their status parameters. To take an example, the Curia Art (heals all negative status effects on one character) requires 1 Water point and 1 Mirage point in a single line. So if you equip a HP1 and EP1 quartz in the same line, you can cast it in battle. ('''NOTE': All Quartzes and Arts are all listed in the game with their point values given for reference)'' Gallery Quartz menu sora-pc.jpg|The Quartz Customization in the Japanese version of Trails in the Sky FC (PC) Quartz menu sorafc-psp.jpg|The Quartz Customization in the Japanese version of Trails in the Sky FC (PSP) orbment menu sc-vista.jpg|The Quartz Customization in the Japanese version of Trails in the Sky FC (Vista) Quartz menu sorafcevo.jpg|''Trails in the Sky FC EVOLUTION (PSVITA)'' Quartz menu zero.jpg|''Zero no Kiseki + EVOLUTION (PSP/PSVITA)'' Quartz menu aoevo.jpg|''Ao no Kiseki + EVOLUTION (PSP/PSVITA)'' Quartz and Arts Menu - CS1.png|'Trails of Cold Steel' Quartz and Arts Menu - CS2.jpg|'Trails of Cold Steel 2' Quartz and Arts Menu - Akatsuki.jpg|'Akatsuki no Kiseki' ARCUS II Orbment CS3 04.png|'Trails of Cold Steel III' Orbments newspaper.png|Newspaper article on Orbments Category:Orbment Category:Glossary Category:Kiseki Glossary Category:Orbal Devices